This disclosure relates to play control of content on a display device. Such display devices include, for example, television displays used by consumers in their home for viewing videos and other media that are either provided from the Web or previously stored. In particular, the disclosure relates to the creation, storage, manipulation and access of media playlists used in conjunction with display devices and control of the display devices.
Web media often is played on computers rather than television displays. Although it is known to connect a computer to a television set in order to watch Web media, it is difficult to control such a system within the typical scenario for television watching where the viewer is positioned some distance from the television. Furthermore, although a wireless device can enable the user to control the television from a distance, it can be difficult to view a web browser display on the television set and may interfere with normal television program viewing by other persons.
Given the desire to watch various World Wide Web media on a family's primary television set, and to control this operation from the comfort of one's couch, there is a need to operate a television set or other display remotely from a personal computing device, such as a mobile phone. It also is desirable to allow a user to perform a general Web search to locate and capture Web media, and to control a television or other display remotely using the personal computing device.